


Dance To This

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [15]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: We can just dance to thisDon't take much to start meWe can just dance to thisPush up on my body, yeah
Relationships: Iskall85/StressMonster101, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Songfic Series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Dance To This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llsmolbunll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/gifts).



> Greetings :D 
> 
> I have just finished the request that Smolbun sent me, I hope they like it.  
> I'd like to take a moment to thank them for their awesome suggestion, although this songfic is short, I hope it still meets the mark :D

_Young ambition_   
_Say we'll go slow but we never do_   
_Premonition_   
_See me spendin' every night with you_

The beat of the song thrummed through the bodies in the night club. Mumbo hadn't intended to go out that night, but Iskall had made a promise to Stress that they'd all go for a night out. It had been such a long day at university, endless lectures, monotone voices and Redstone contraptions that would stubbornly refuse to work. Mumbo and Iskall had gone to the same high school, had both been interested in the logic and engineering of Redstone that the two had both applied to attend the same university, the same course. 

Mumbo cursed his best friend as he stood at the bar, a drink in his hand and the sickly sweet scent of alcohol and sweat loomed over him, a constant reminder of how painfully sober he was in comparison to his friends. He glanced over to the dancefloor and spotted the couple. Iskall was moving his body to the beat, while Stress slowly swayed her hips in time to the song. They were a fantastic couple, a flicker of jealously tightened in his chest as he swigged the rest of his drink.

_Oh, yeah, under the kitchen lights_   
_You still look like dynamite_   
_And I wanna end up on you_   
_Oh, don't need no place to go_   
_Just put on the radio_   
_You know what I wanna do_

"Are you going to mope the entire time, or are you going to dance, dude?" Iskall's voice shouted over the music, pouring directly into Mumbo's ear, he glanced to his friend and shrugged his shoulder. His eyes flicked to someone who was dancing behind Iskall, his blond hair was a styled mess, golden ringlets atop his head, he wore skinny jeans that hugged his legs and bottom just so and his oversized red sweater drew attention to said bottom. Iskall followed Mumbo's line of sight, smirking. "Go dance with him." He told him. Mumbo glanced at his friend, knocked from his staring. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head before turning to order another drink from the bar, but before he could open his mouth to state his order, Iskall had wrapped an arm around his middle, flinging him in the direction of the small attractive blond. 

_We can just dance to this_   
_Don't take much to start me_   
_We can just dance to this_   
_Push up on my body, yeah_   
_You know we've already seen all of the parties_

Just as Mumbo was about to scold Iskall, he felt something soft and warm brush up against him. A blush flushed through his cheeks as he glanced behind him to see the smaller blond man, who had been dancing earlier. A hand clasped at his jacket, tugging his head down to the other man's height. "Wanna dance, handsome?" The voice drawled into his ear. Mumbo shivered, pulling away slightly, he nodded shakily, watching with shock as the boy then began to shuffle closer to him, rubbing his body against his own in an undulating rhythm that matched the music perfectly.

_We can just dance to this_   
_We can just, we can just_   
_Dance to this_   
_Dance to this_   
_We can just dance to this_

Thin arms wound around his neck, as the smaller man danced with Mumbo, or more like, the smaller man danced while Mumbo stood almost stock still. The taller man's brain was spouting thoughts left, right and centre. He could hardly concentrate on one singular thing that passed through his mind as the blond continued to dance on him. "Wanna take this somewhere else?"

* * *

Two Years Later

* * *

_Dear beloved_   
_Bring those 501s a bit closer, bit closer_   
_And dear, my lover_   
_Do that thing we never do sober, sober_

"I remember that! You were such a dork!" Grian giggled along with Iskall. 

"Hey, I had to literally throw him at you!" He muttered between wheezed cackles.

Mumbo's blush was bright on his cheeks as he sat with his husband. His husband. It had been years, but as Mumbo remembered that first meeting, it seemed like only yesterday. The two had taken their meeting somewhere more private, and from there they had continued to meet each other, both were sober on those meetings and their hearts had begun to beat as one until Mumbo had found himself stumbling over his words, knelt on one knee with a dazzling ring that shone brightly at Grian. The blond had said yes.

"I wasn't that bad!" Mumbo defended himself, the tips of his ears sharing the same blush as his cheeks. Grian glanced to his newly wedded husband and winked playfully to him. 

"You didn't even dance, darling."

_Oh, yeah, under the kitchen lights_   
_You still look like dynamite_   
_And I wanna end up on you (yeah)_   
_Oh, we don't need no place to go_   
_Just put on…_


End file.
